


Long Stories

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Canalave City, Canalave Library, Chance Meetings, Gen, Libraries, Shinoh-chihou | Sinnoh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: While doing some independent research to better understand some notes from the past, Lucas has a chance encounter at the Canalave Library.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not a scientist. I did half my research about black holes and wormholes through colourfully animated youtube videos and a few tumblr posts. If anything I said was incorrect, please know that I tried. 
> 
> On another note, I personally find it interesting how Palkia exists to keep the matter of the universe stable, and Hoopa exists to rip convenient little holes in the space Palkia works so hard to maintain. 
> 
> Four for you, Hoopa. You go, Hoopa.

Lucas Elliott unzips his white backpack and pulls out a folder that time tattered at the edges. He takes it gently in his hands and opens it carefully, knowing that the papers inside are at least half a decade old by now. 

He rummages through the notes until he finds what he’s looking for. On the paper is his mother’s handwriting, details and calculations with illustrated with numbers, letters, and lines. 

With his notes in his hands, Lucas rests his backpack on the library floor and looks up at the shelves in front of him. With the open folder resting in one hand, he scans the spines of books carefully, making sure to find what he’s looking for. 

When he finds his book, Lucas reaches over to pull out the Canalave Library’s only copy of  _ Understanding Black Holes, Wormholes, And Universal Phenomenons. _ He opens the book to give the table of contents a scan before flipping to the page he’s looking for. Lucas ends up stumbling on a page full of numbers and lines not unalike the notes in his hands. 

Paying to attention to detail, he compares the algorithms in the book to the ones his mother wrote down to find their similarities. He recognizes one, a system of numbers that calculate the strength of a black hole when taking into account its size, just like the one his mother jotted down in her own notes.

Pleased that he’s finding everything that he’s looking for, Lucas closes the book and tucks it underneath his arm. He then grabs his backpack with his free hand and starts to head out of the aisle.

He starts to walk while keeping his eyes on the notes. However, Lucas quickly pays the punishment for not paying attention to his steps when he bumps into someone. 

Instantly, his mother’s notes and two hefty books fall to the floor, landing next to the black dress shoes of the person he bumped into. 

“I’m sorry!” Lucas exclaims a little too loudly for the average librarian’s taste. He is quickly shushed by an elderly lady sitting at a desk, who sharply glares at him behind her half-moon glasses. 

Lucas bends down and starts picking up everything in sight; his mother’s notes, his own book, and the stranger’s copy of  _ Days of Sinnoh Before. _ With everything gathered in his arms, he stands up straight again and immediately hands one of the books back to the person. 

“I’m so sorry,” Lucas says in a more whisper-like tone. “It’s all my fault, I wasn’t looking where I was going.” 

The stranger smiles and takes his book back, “Ah, don’t worry about it. Accidents happen.” He adjusts his spectacles over his lilac eyes as he tucks the book underneath his arms. “Are you okay? You appear to have dropped more things than I.”

“It’s fine,” Lucas says. He puts the notes back into the folder, albeit sloppily. “Papers can always be reorganized, you know?” He closes the folders and glances back at the man, looking at him more closely this time. 

Almost instantly, Lucas recognizes him, from his lavender hair to his impeccably tailored suit. He blinks once and twice again to make sure he’s not experiencing some sort of hallucination.

“Good Arceus…” Lucas says, dumbfounded by his chance encounter. “You’re Lucian! Of the Elite Four!”

The librarian shushes him again, this time with a more upset expression. 

With a smirk on his face, Lucian nods his head. “That I am.” 

Lucas lowers his volume, “Oh man, I… I…” He finds himself stuttering as he struggles to keep his notes and book from falling once more. “I’m Lucas, Lucas Elliott. It’s an honour to meet you, Sir,” he finally manages to say through his stammers. He holds out his hand in the most polite manner he can muster. 

Lucian lets out a humoured chuckle at the boy and shakes his hand, “Pleasure to meet you, Lucas. And please, just call me Lucian.”

“What are you doing here?” Lucas asks. “Reading?” 

Lucian nods his head, “Of course.” He holds up his book, “I was just taking in a few chapters of this beauty before I head back to the league.” 

“I can tell,” Lucas says, agreeing with Lucian’s every word. 

“But what about you?” Lucian brings up, adjusting his spectacles to get a better look at the hefty tome in Lucas’s hands. “What are you doing here today?” 

The taller man reads the words on the front cover and raises an eyebrow, “That’s an interesting read. What’s a boy your age doing with a book about black holes?”

“It’s a long story,” Lucas sums up. 

Lucian crosses his arms and appears steadfast, “I like stories. I have time. This one seems particularly interesting.”

“Oh, uh…” Lucas stutters. He’s unsure on how to start. “Well… I work at Professor Rowan’s lab over in Sandgem. I’m not exactly in any state of authority, but I try to contribute to research if I can.”

Lucian looks impressed, “You’re a lab aide? At your age? You’re kidding.”

Lucas stares at Lucian plainly, “... I don’t really kid.” 

The younger boy clears his throat, “But I usually just get coffee and bagels for the adults and stuff. It gives me a lot of spare time at the lab.” Lucas motions to the folder in his hands, “A while ago, I found some of my mom’s old research when cleaning the house and I’ve been looking into it more recently.”

Lucas holds up the book, “I’m just picking up this to help me better understand some of the references.” He tucks the book under his arm and opens the old folder to show Lucian the old papers. 

“You see, my mom did a lot of research about the Lake Trio. She made a connection between the Trio and this Pokemon called Hoopa. In order to fully understand the Trio, I need to understand Hoopa. And to fully understand Hoopa, I need to understand black holes. And a few things about pocket dimensions, but I’m getting ahead of myself.”

Lucas closes the folder the glances back up at Lucian, who is scratching his chin in thought. 

“Told you it was a long story,” Lucas adds. 

Lucian shakes his head, “It’s fine. I enjoy long stories.” His steadfast expression breaks into a smile, “I didn’t know kids your age were into black holes and pocket dimensions. It’s impressive stuff.” 

Lucas shrugs his shoulders, tilting his head just slightly, “Well, I’m not really like kids my age.” 

_ Which explains why I have about 3 friends, _ he thinks, but thankfully doesn’t verbalize.

“Have you read  _ Understanding Arceus _ ? Or  _ Behind The Creation Trio _ ?” Lucian asks inquisitively. “Both of those explain how each deity plays into the creation of the universe. They’re both heavy reads, but I think both of those would help you further your research.” 

“I have read those,” Lucas proclaims excitedly. The nearby librarian doesn’t glare at him this time. “They were my pleasure reading a while back.”

Lucian’s face lights up, his interest suddenly peaking. “Pleasure reading? You read books about the creation of the universe for pleasure?”

“Yeah, why not?” Lucas claims. “Told you I had a lot of spare time on my hands. Professor Rowan keeps a lot of books at his lab. It’s like a library in there. I read what I can when I’m bored.”

For a second, Lucas spares a quick glance at his Poketch. When he sees the time, he suddenly remembers the upcoming deadline headed towards him.

“Uh oh, I’m gonna be late.” Hurriedly, Lucas slips his backpack off his back and puts his folder back inside. “It was nice talking to you, Sir, but I gotta go.” 

“Where are you headed so quickly?” Lucian wonders, watching Lucas as he gathers his things. 

“I’m catching a boat to Iron Island and I was gonna read this on the way over,” Lucas explains quickly, tapping on the book cover with his fingers. “I’m meeting a girl there.” 

Immediately, Lucas realizes what he had just said. Quickly, he tries to rephrase his words. 

“I mean… I’m meeting a friend there. She just happens to be a girl and she’s my friend. She’s uh… not my girlfriend or anything. I mean, that’d be nice, but it’s complicated because I don’t see her often and she has a really weird friend and…” 

Lucas stops when he gets a look at Lucian’s amused expression.

“Why am I telling you this?” Lucas wonders aloud. 

“I don’t mind,” Lucian says. “I enjoy a good romance novel as much as I enjoy a good philosophical tome.” He lets out a chuckle after speaking. “Go catch your boat, Lucas. And good luck on your research. I hope you’ll get something good out of it.”

“Thank you, Sir. It was very nice talking to you,” Lucas bids farewell. He pulls his backpack on and starts heading to the staircase. “Have a good afternoon.” 

“As with you,” Lucian says. “Farewell.” 

The young researcher disappears down the staircase of the Canalave library. As per usual, Lucas goes to the self-checkout table to do his deeds. He puts the receipt inside the book and slips the book into his backpack before heading towards the library door.

**Author's Note:**

> Alongside the scientific stuff, a few other things I made sure to pay attention to was making sure Lucian was in character, in addition to expanding some of Lucas's backstory. I would've gone a little farther into the story behind Lucas's mother, since she's never mentioned in the games, but I couldn't find the place to fit it in. 
> 
> I'll save that for another story. Maybe if I find the inspiration, I'll write it. Lucas is one character that I have an extended backstory for. 
> 
> Also, if you're wondering who the girl Lucas is talking about is, I'll confirm right now that it's Dawn. 
> 
> What? Me? Sneaking Fortuneshipping hints into my fics in Sinnoh? What a surprise!!!
> 
> Anyway, if you liked the story, feel free to tell me what you think.
> 
> :)


End file.
